Did He?
by cookieraider3
Summary: Maka's new articles of clothing/ lack of certain clothing is driving Soul insane! No longer in the comfort of his home, he struggles to put up with Maka. Mostly Soul POV. Confession story! Rated T for imagery (That's it. They are not going to do it!)
1. Chapter 1

Soul heard the familiar clatter of kitchen utensils and concluded that Maka was making dinner. The long use of the faucet indicated that she was making spaghetti, the rough chops suggested some sort of root being cut… carrots?, the freezer was opened and Maka took out some meat. Oooohhh dinner was going to be good. Then for a few moments all sounds but the soft escape of steam from the spaghetti was heard. Curiosity won over Soul and he made his way to the kitchen after getting off the couch. The only had to walk a few moments before freezing on the spot. Maka was trying the reach something on top of the refrigerator.

She was wearing a slip dress and he can tell that she was not wearing a bra. The dress barely made past her butt and her reaching made the hem travel up a bit. However, that extra little exposure revealed that she was wearing a white lace panty. Soul couldn't breathe. She was making it impossible to live in their small apartment comfortably, and by comfortably he meant going an hour without getting turned on. _What is her deal?_ Soul walked to her and asked what she needs. A container, he went through hell because she needs a container. He promptly grabbed it and was about to give it to her when he saw her. The soft light from the kitchen bounced off her skin such a way that made her look impossibly sultry. Before cooking she was reading a book in her bed and because of that, her hair was slightly messy and Soul couldn't help but think that she was sexy.

"I gonna go out for a walk." He couldn't stay here for another second. He needed an escape. She was about to grab his sleeve but he turned away from her and walked away.

"Soul, it's almost winter. At least grab a jacket. Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes." He grunted and went to his room to grab a jacket. In the safety of his room, he had enough privacy to hyperventilate for half a minute. _Why is she wearing that? Like she said, it's almost winter! Does she seriously know that her roommate is very much a guy and that she is a full fledge woman. They are no longer in their pre-teens and puberty had been kind to both of them._

Soul took a final deep breath and made his way to the front door. "I'll be back in 10 minutes!" The second that her left the building, Soul felt as if he can finally breath. She was doing this to him for months now. When did it all began?

Five months ago was the beginning of summer and she was sporting a tank top. She complained that her shoulders hurt from having too many straps. Liz told her that since she doesn't have big boobs she can get away from not wearing a bra. At first she didn't listen to Liz and Soul thought she must have disregarded the pistol. Then the first tease came. Two or three days later, Maka wore a tank top without a bra in their apartment. Of course Soul didn't comment. He couldn't. Seeing her like that made his tongue swell and he could help but stare a bit before turning back to his TV show.

Four months ago, she wore her first slip. Soul thought it looked cute on her. Her first slip was all black and the hem reached her knees. Rather than spaghetti straps, the dress had lace straps, or so he thought until he was doing laundry the next day and realized that she was wearing a bra that was all lace. It was just a piece of fabric. It didn't have structure like her other bras. That was the first time Soul saw her meister wearing lace. As the days passed, he realized that her number of lace clothing began to increase. The slow transition of her wearing more and more lace made Soul adjust. He was able to school his face just long enough before he can excuse himself and blush like a madman in his bedroom or the bathroom.

Then, today happened. She was wearing a slip without any form of bra and she was wearing lace underwear. He was caught off guard. It was as if she realized that her slow transitions made it possible for him to adjust. He never saw her wear that short of a slip! Although he did see her not wearing a bra in their apartment, and he saw her lace underwear when doing laundry, that cursed slip made the two variable more enticing. An image of her trying to reach the containers flashed in his mind and he took the opportunity to relish in his memory.

The frail fabric clung to her skin in order to compensate for the stretching. The spaghetti straps on the slip slid off her shoulder and lay limp on the side of her arm. Her soft skin on her chest was slightly exposed and he swore that he could see a bit of her nipple. The supple mound was pressed against the refrigerator and made it look like it was about to burst from the side of her slip.

Her position accentuated the small curve of her back. He wondered if she practiced this position, because the silk fabric was flowing, stretching, and folding in such a way that it made her look like a seductress. She was on her toes, making her butt look fantastic. The fabric was not clinging to her butt. Rather it gave up trying to cling to her at the most supple curve of her butt. Maka's squirming made it possible for him to get a couple of panty shots.

He wondered when she bought those because he never saw her wearing them before. It was nearly impossible for him to look away each time the hem rose because despite the fact that he saw her underwear when they were in the battlefield, it was a whole new ball game with her new underwear. He usual boy shorts were replaced by this, this, this thing. He didn't know the name of it, but he'll make sure that he will. The new underwear barely covered her butt, but it was most certainly not a thong.

The partially exposed cheek slightly bounced as she tried jumping on her toes and it did wonders to his train of thought. Then those legs! Why, was he blessed/ cursed with those legs? If he got a penny for every time he dreamed of those legs embracing his hips in the most erotic way, he would be able to get out of their tiny apartment.

Soul shook his head, as if he wanted to physically throw his thoughts away, and walked into Death Bakery and ordered four chocolate covered strawberries, Maka's favorite, and two tres leches cupcakes for Blair. He noticed the clock on the wall and realized that he's been out for over 15 minutes.

"Shit, I'm late!" The clerk raised an eyebrow, but fastens his pace.

"Don't worry man; your girl will appreciate the strawberries." Soul paid for the items and grabbed the bag. He said a small 'thanks' and bolted out of the store. He jogged back to the apartment and was able to make it right before he set the spaghetti on the table. He dropped the bag off in the freezer and quickly set the table. In his rush he didn't realize that Maka had changed to a sweatshirt and shorts. When he did realize, he decided to ask after letting her eat for a few minutes.

Dinner was the same as always. There were jokes, they made fun of BlackStar, and they talked about their next mission. Then, they talked about their day and somehow they ended up arguing who had a worse day. At the height of their argument, he can tell that Maka wanted to say something that made her day horrible. She started off with a 'well I…' and then she looked away. Soul thought that she was about to tear up and he didn't know what to do.

"Maka," he grabbed her hand softly, "what's wrong?" She looked at him as if he was joking. She stared at him for half a second longer and then gestured at her clothes.

"Well I… was just rejected." Her shoulders limped and she bowed her head. "You know what, just forget it. Let's get back to dinner." It was then that Soul realized that he had all those thoughts and not a second passed by. She was about to reclaim her hand when Soul got up and walked around the table, her hand still in his captivity. Soul stopped before her and her to get up. Her chair scraped the floor and she hesitantly got up. Soul can feel her pulse, radiating from her hand, starting to race. He lifted his other hand and rested against her cheek. His gaze softened, he let go of her hand, and raised it to her other cheek while grazing his fingertips along her satin skin. He wanted to chuckled when goosebumps started to form along his trail. _This stupid, stupid girl._

"And may I ask how in the world did that idiot reject such a beautiful girl?" Soul took a quarter of a step closer to her. He eyed a strand of her hair and then slowly and softly, he tucked it behind her ear. Then, grazed her skin with his fingertips one more time before his whole hand rested against her neck. Her heartbeat was loud and furiously beating against the pressure from his hand. Pink started to dust her cheeks and He breathing was speeding. Soul moved his face closer to her and stopped a fairy's wing away from her. Their lips were dangerously close. He looked straight into her eyes and let her know exactly how he was reacting to her. He glanced at her lips and instinctively bit his lip. There was so much want in his eyes and he was so tempted to close the distance between them. But no, there was something he needed to address. He strayed from her lips, and almost went back when he saw her disappointment. His lips made its way to her ear and pressed against her lobe.

"He doesn't look at me anymore." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. He smiled and bit her lobe, prompting her to continue. "He excuses himself whenever we talk and doesn't talk to me for hours." He softly moaned and held her a bit closer. "He stopped touching me. When I tried to touch him today, he turned and walked away." Soul stilled. _Oh._ "He rejected me, when I tried to seduce him." _Ohhhhhh._ Soul let out a breath he was holding in. She sounded so vulnerable. Soul moved to look into her eyes then rested his forehead against hers. Soul smiled and saw her lip twitch upwards as well.

"Did he not tell you how beautiful you looked every time he saw you? Did he forget to tell you that you are in his every dream? Did he forget to tell you that he respects you as a meister, and as a woman, he cannot fathom to live without you? Did he forget to tell you that you are in his mind all day, every day, and that he has to stop walking sometimes because it's too much for him? Did he say that he loves the way to you talk, the way to walk, the way to do… everything? Did he say that you make him feel like flying and only the fact that you don't love him is what grounds him? Did he say that without you, the world is a stranger to him? Did he say that he was in pain for every second that you look away from him?" Soul took a deep breath. "Did he say that he has been in love with you for years?" Maka's breathing stuttered and his throat was beginning to get dry. Soul dropped his hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist. Soul closed his eyes.

"Did he tell you that he could not say those few words because you have been driving him crazy for the past couple of months? Did he forget to tell you that he noticed… everything? Did he tell you that he can't stand to stay in the same room for too long because he was shamed for thinking about his little angel in such naughty ways? Did he tell you that every time that he has the courage to tell you that he loves you, his tongue gets caught in his throat and all he can do is silently moan?" Maka gasped ever so slightly and cupped his face.

"No, he never did." Soul had to open his eyes. He had to because Maka sounded like she was about to make her cry.

"Well, then he is an idiot and you should date me instead." Maka let out a giggle.

"I should, shouldn't I? I guess I can settle for you then." Soul smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Settle? I think you mean to say that…"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Soul" Soul chuckled and he cupped her cheeks as he did in the beginning. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her nose. He was about to kiss her lips when she slid her hand up and grabbed his hair. He looked into her eyes and began to move closer to her. She closed her eyes and her grip on his hair increased in anticipation. He kissed her chin and moved away from her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He kissed her CHIN and moved away from her.

He kissed her chin and MOVED away from her.

HE KISSED HER CHIN AND MOVED AWAY FROM HER.

Soul sauntered to the kitchen with his dirty plate and began to do the dishes. Maka began to think that it was all a dream. "Soul? Why did you…?"

"Well, considering how you put me through hell for the past five months, I thought I should return the favor." Soul dried his plate, put it away, grabbed the bag from the fridge and walked towards her. He encaged her with his arms and backed her up against the table. He took a strawberry out of the bag and placed it in her mouth.

"Prepare yourself, kitten, to be thoroughly seduced." Soul licked his lips and gave her his full smile, the one that made her panties drop, and she felt her underwear moisten.

Maka only had one thought: _UH OH_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Ok, so Soul did not think this through. His plan to seduce the crap out of his meister totally back fired. The idea was to be Rico Suave and have his meister beg for mercy. Unfortunately, the strawberry incident was enough to make an alarm go off in Maka's head and now she is overly cautious with him. Every time he comes into the living room, she gets up from her spot and she goes into her room. He missed those 'accidental' moments where he got to touch her.

 **Like that summer day…**

 _The window was open and a breeze barged into their living room, blowing the curtains in every direction. Soul was lying on the couch, determined to take a cat nap. The light shone through the curtains and warmed Soul to a very comfortable temperature. He was in his favorite position, with his left arm cushioning the back of his head and his right arm resting on his stomach. He was nearly falling, so very close to falling asleep. However, as soon as he heard the familiar footsteps of Maka, his conscious returned, but his eyes remained shut. As he heard the sound of her footsteps increase, his heart began to thump a little louder and beat a little faster. He wondered what she was going to do. The footsteps stop and he knows that she is standing beside him. 'What is she doing?' he wondered. He heard her sigh and sit on the floor. Her hair tickled his arm and in a couple of minutes he felt the back of her head against the side of his stomach. He heard her soft breaths turn into whistles as they escape between her teeth. He didn't move, at least not until she evened out her breathing. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile and think 'how perfect is this moment?' Every fiber of his being told him to turn and look at his partner, caress her soft check, play with a strand of her hair, maybe even kiss the temple of her head. Instead, he closed his eyes and told himself to not be greedy._

Soul entered the kitchen, since it's his turn to cook, and took out a whole chicken. After defrosting it, he glazed it with some barbecue sauce and stuffed it with some herbs. He put it in the oven…

 **Or the time it rained… (/AU: pretend that Maka has a futon)**

 _Soul and Maka didn't expect it to rain. It was a nice sunny morning and they decided to air out Maka's futon. After lying on the rail of their modest patio, they decided to go for some ice cream. Soul was surprisingly cheery that day and was giving his back a break by maintaining his posture. Maka suddenly realized that Soul went through a growth spurt and was nearly 6 feet. After commenting on her thoughts, Soul replied 'well, it's not over yet.' They arrived at 'Sinful Escape' and ordered their Ice cream. Soul got a raspberry chocolate swirl on a waffle cone, and Maka got a scoop of Vanilla and coconut in a cup. They sat down on a booth next to a window and had a nice chat/argument about music. Soul was about to defend Frank Sinatra's honor when thunder clapped and Maka's eyes went wide. Before they could even turn their heads to look at the clouds, rain started to pour. Soul was glad that they walked to the store and that he put a cover over his motorcycle a yesterday night because he didn't want to get dust all over it. Soul started to get comfortable in his seat because it was obvious that they were not going to leave the store any time soon. He could barely see what's across from the street, thanks to the rain. His intention to get comfortable was quickly denied when Maka groaned._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _The comforter…"_

" _shit"_

"… _It's going to be soaking wet. There's no point in leaving now because by the time we get to our apartment it's going to be thoroughly wet."_

" _Sorry, Maka."_

"… _well, I guess that means we have to share beds for a couple of days." She wasn't looking at him. Her voice was very soft and he barely heard it. His heart began to beat fast. He could be a complete idiot and tell her that he can take the couch or a complete asshole and tell her to take the couch. Thankfully, his voice was caught and he kept his mouth shut. "That is if you don't mind…" Soul swallowed and cleared his throat._

" _Of course not. We do it all the time when we are in the middle of a mission anyway."_

" _Are you sure?" Maka leaned in and pulled out her bambi eyes._

" _Yeah maka. Just said so."_

" _okay."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They came back to their place after it stopped raining. Maka and soul tried their best to squeeze the water out of the futon but it was impossible. They agreed to ask if Blair can fix it when she gets back from work._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dinner was nice. They started to argue 15 minutes into the meal. That's a new record!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tension was beginning to rise and Soul could feel it. He already took his shower and Maka was taking hers. Usually they go into their respective bedroom and have some alone time for themselves. He was in the kitchen drinking a cup of water when Maka got out of the shower. After putting his cup away, he made his way down the narrow hall, grabbed Maka's hand, and pulled her towards his bedroom. Maka let out a squeak and Soul couldn't help but blush a little. He figured that he should just get the embarrassing part over with. He walked right over to his bed and pulled Maka down with him. They laid there for a few minutes before he spoke up._

" _I'm not sleepy yet."_

" _That's because only half our body is on the bed. Do you usually just sleep like this or what?" Maka kneeled on the bed and pulled Soul onto the bed. Then she got underneath the covers. "Well, are you gonna join me?" Soul raised an eyebrow._

" _I'm curious."_

" _what?"_

" _Do you even see me as a man?"_

" _mmmmm"_

" _Maka?" He looked over and saw that she was struggling to keep her eyes shut. He sighed and moved over to the other side and got under the covers as well._

" _Maka, I'm gonna hug you now. I'm probably not going to let you go." No response. Soul back hugged Maka, but his thundering heart wouldn't let him go to sleep. "I can't sleep," he whispered into her ear. "You're making my heart beat fast. Should I let you go?" Suddenly Maka turned around to face him and cuddled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tangled her legs with his. Soul smiled and closed his eyes to just enjoy the moment. Screw sleep! He can go one night without it._

The timer on the oven went off. The chicken is ready. Did he actually day dream for an hour? He took the chicken out and prepared a salad. Spinach, dried cranberries, almond slivers, and crumbled blue cheese.

 _Wait, shouldn't Maka be home by now?_

He sent a quick text and asked for her whereabouts. He waited for her response for twenty seconds or so and then shoved the phone into his pockets. Feeling hot, he took off his shirt and threw it to the couch. He made his way into the kitchen to drink some milk. He opened the fridge and chugged it straight from the carton. He closed the fridge door with the milk in his other hand and continue to drink the milk.

 _Must be thirstier than I thought._

He decided to make his way to the living room and watch some tv. When he was chugging sme of the milk, he tripped over the edge of the rug and spilled milk all over himself. He heard the front door unlock and cursed to himself. Maka set her books she bought from the bookstore down and took her shoes. She looked up and saw him.

 _I'm screwed. She's totally going to chop me. I have milk all over myself and the rug. Plus, I am supposed to be drinking from a cup!_

Soul stilled waiting for a response from her. Their gaze locked and he noticed he eyes getting darker. He felt his breath hitch. She broke the trance and lowered her gaze. He eyes drank his messy appearance and then bit her lip.

 _Shit, this is happening! I don't know how, but I don't care. Ok, Rico Suave! Rico Suave!_

"Maka." His breath was heavy and a bit deeper than usual. He felt his eyes become hooded and his heart beat started to race. He saw her cheeks redden and posture straighten.

Then, something triggered in Maka's brain and all of a sudden a storm of books were flung in his direction. When he finally gained conscious, Maka was gone and he assumed she locked herself in her room.


End file.
